


The Moon And The Sun

by Cori573



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cori573/pseuds/Cori573
Summary: Just a few one shot stories of MoonSun that I am going to write because I love this couple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is short or not very good, this is my first MoonSun/ MaMaMoo fic.

Moon Byul wasn’t exactly asleep. She was laying in her bed, eyes closed, trying to actually fall asleep. Not to long ago, the girls had got back from a stage performance, where they took home first place. Their CEO had given the girls permission to go out and have a big dinner in celebration. Perhaps it was the large amounts of beef she had shoved in her mouth that was keeping her awake.

Moon Byul wasn’t the only member having trouble sleeping that night. However the girl did not expect her bedroom door to open at just after midnight.   
Light spilled in from the hall and washed over Byul’s eyes, making her open them. The door was being shut behind a figure covered in a blanket. Byul sat up in bed and began to rub her eyes, trying to focus them on the person.   
Solar stood at the edge of her bed, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, long brown flowing over her shoulder, and large brown eyes wide. “YongSun Unnie?” Moon Byul wasn’t sure if she was seeing this correctly. “What are you doing here?”  
Solar tugged her blanket tighter over her body, looking like a scared child. “I had a scary dream.” Her lips formed a pout that made Moon Byul want to both laugh and hug her at the same time.   
“Did you want to lay down with me?” Solar’s face perked up a bit and she nodded. Byul lifted part of her blanket and Solar crawled in.   
Moon Byul adjusted her body so one hand was resting over Solar’s middle and her other arm was behind her head, playing with her brown hair. Solar snuggled in close to Byul, so her face was almost hidden in her chest.   
“Do you want to tell me about it.” She asked her softly as she stroked her hair gently.   
Solar shook her head. “I don’t want to think about it anymore.” She looked up into Byul’s eyes, still looking scared. “ByulYi, will you help me forget it?”  
Moon Byul could think of about a million things she could do to make YongSun feel better but unfortunately none of that was appropriate in this situation. Instead she carefully repositioned both of them, so that Byul was laying on her back and Solar had her head on Byul’s chest with her arms wrapped around her.   
She continued to stroke her hair in an attempt to comfort her. “I could sing you a song?” She finally suggested after a moment. Solar nodded her head. Byul had to think for a minute on which song to sing to her. She settled for the classic lullaby Island Home Baby, she assumed it didn’t matter what song she sung as long as it was soothing.   
She started off by humming the tune, testing her volume and pitch, it had been awhile since she had sung for anyone. She switched from playing with YongSun’s hair to patting her back softly and slowly as she sung the song to her.   
It was these moments that Moon Byul loved the most, lying in bed with her arms around the girl she liked, just holding each other. It was hard these days for them to hide their relationship, though she was sure some people, well maybe even a lot of their MooMoos would support them, they were still not in the right position to go public with how they felt. So Byul took great joy in the moments that she and YongSun could be together without fear that someone would notice that the things they were doing might not just be the actions of best friends or those of a fellow member.   
By the time she finished the song, Byul could feel Solar’s light breaths on her. She had finally fallen asleep. Byul leaned in closer and placed a small kiss upon her hair, holding her tighter. It wasn’t long before both girls were fast asleep, Byul no longer having troubles sleeping. It was a perfect night.


	2. A Saturday Doing Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer and in my opinion is better, I hope you like it.

Moon Byul made her way down the street toward her girlfriend YongSun’s house. It was a rare Saturday where both girl had no schedules to attend, so they had planned to spend the day together at YongSun’s doing nothing, well almost nothing.  
Byul arrived at YongSun’s apartment, black plastic bag in hand from the nearest convenient store, filled with goodies for them, and a special surprise. 

As Byul rode up the elevator she readjusted her black baseball cap. She wondered if she should have dressed up more considering this was supposed to be a date. She looked down at her baggy black sweater, blue jeans and worn sneakers, she hadn’t bothered to put on any makeup and she was still wearing her round glasses on her face. Well it was too late to change now, the elevator had reached her floor and the doors swung open.   
She stepped out into the familiar hallway and walked toward YongSun’s door. Sometimes she was glad that the media would think nothing of Moon Byul from visiting another female idol, wheres if it were say… Eric Nam, then an entire scandal would break out. The thought of her girlfriend’s fake husband still made her blood boil a bit, at the time, the girl’s were not together, YongSun still thought of Byul’s greasy behaviour as a joke and called it weird. Moon Byul’s feelings however were sincere and she found herself in an unrequited love for over two years, that was until she finally got YongSun to kiss her, the rest was history.   
Many of their fans had pointed out Byul’s discomfort when the subject of the marriage reality show came up in interviews and she even publicly said that she was an anti fan, even though she tried to play it off as a joke. It was also now pointed out how much more couple like that the girls seemed now, but they just state it is their friendship, which is how it had looked for years but now however was different. Even though this is what Byul wanted she was still scared when she and YongSun actually started dating. YongSun had been her closest friend for the last few years they had been in Mamamoo, even if they didn’t like each other at first, and the last thing she wanted to do was lose that or make it awkward for them and the other two members of the group.   
Moon Byul thought about this as Solar answered the door, dress in a big pink sweat shirt and jean shorts. She also noticed that YongSun was not wearing makeup, not that either girl needed it, but YongSun’s appearance made Moon Byul feel better about her’s.   
A slow smile spread across YongSun’s face when she saw Byul, and Byul could feel one forming on her lips as well.   
Byul held up the bags she brought and shook them enthusiastically. “Look what I brought.”  
Solar let Moon Byul lead her backward into the apartment, eyes going to the bags. “What is it?” She asked excitedly.   
Moon Byul knew how to make her sun light up with a small amount of words. “Ddeokobokki.” Solar’s smile grew and she snatched the bags from Byul and beelined it for the kitchen.  
By the time Moon Byul got there, YongSun had the package open and was trying to get the lid off the fresh Ddeokobokki that Byul had bought from YongSun’s favourite place.   
Byul leaned against the counter and watched her for a moment before commenting. “Why do I feel you are more excited to see the food instead of me?” She meant it to come out as a joke but she must have sounded like she was angry because YongSun looked at her concerned she had hurt her feelings or something. Byul smiled and leaned in closer. “Can we at least take it to the living room so we can watch television while we eat it?” She agreed and the girls shuffled into the living room and got comfortable on the couch, sitting so close that their legs were touching. They turned the TV on to whatever variety show was on at the time.  
YongSun lifted a piece and offered it to Byul, she wasted no time taking it from her, and did the same back. She didn’t miss the small amount of pink forming on YongSun’s cheeks, she was still shy about these things, her shyness on WGM was not faked. Though Moon Byul was still sure Solar did develop some amount of feeling for Eric, in that situation it was hard not to, Byul was confident that she no longer felt those things after the show came to a close. As long as YongSun only got shy at the things Byul did to her from this point on, she was okay.   
Byul watched as YongSun shoved a few more pieces in her mouth, the last one leaving a bit of the sauce on the side of her lip. Byul gave a small laugh, YongSun looked over at her. “What?”  
Byul shook her head and reached out. “Our YongSun-Ah,” She said as she swiped the sauce with her finger and licked it off. “Such a Yeba.” She smiled more as YongSun’s cheeks grew darker.   
YongSun put down the container and swiped a hand at Byul. “What did I say about calling me that?”   
Byul smiled more and grabbed the hand that YongSun swiped at her. “Sorry, YongSun Unnie.” She said very formally, even though they had dropped the honorifics a long time ago. Solar’s face didn’t change. “You better stop making that face.” Byul warned her.  
“Or what?” She said with a bigger pout. Moon Byul leaned in and pressed her lips to YongSun’s and quickly pulled away before she could stop her. YongSun used her free hand to push Byul’s shoulder. “Ya! What did you do that for?” Her fist then went to her lips to cover them.   
Moon Byul laughed and grabbed her other hand, pulling it away from her mouth. She let one hand wander up YongSun’s arm to the back of her neck, while the other one rested on her upper arm. She moved in deliberately slow both to build the anticipation and to allow YongSun to stop her if she didn’t want to.   
She stopped inches from YongSun’s mouth, so close she could feel YongSun’s breath on her own lips. When she made no move to stop her from continuing, Byul leaned in the rest of the way, pressing her lips to YongSun’s again. YongSun’s hands slowly made their way to Byul’s shoulders, almost like she was preparing to push her back if needed. Byul move her mouth gently and slowly, putting as much emotion behind the kiss as she could, they didn’t get many moments like this lately. She could feel YongSun’s lips moving as well, her hands moved from Byul’s shoulders to the back of her neck, where she laced her fingers together to get a better hold. 

Finally she pulled back a bit from Byul, making Byul stop the kiss and look at her, making sure she had not gone too far. “What about the food?” She said lookiing over at the discarded Ddeokobokki.   
Byul smiled so wide her nose and eyes scrunched as her teeth came into view. “That is what microwaves are for.” She closed the gap between them again, this time her hands going to YongSun’s hips and she moved her off the couch so that she was sitting on Byul’s lap. YongSun moved her long brown hair so it was over one shoulder, then she giggled as she leaned in again, this time she instigated the kiss, not worrying about being gentle. Byul moved her hands to the small of YongSun’s back to keep her in place and to keep her close. They did end up needing the microwave. 

About an hour later, the girls were snuggled up on the couch together, Byul with a plate of fresh peeled fruit on her lap that YongSun prepared for her. YongSun’s head was on Byul’s shoulder as they watch some romantic comedy drama on television. Byul was taking turns feeding herself and YongSun as well as stroking her girlfriend’s hair. YongSun had both hands wrapped around Byul’s waist, holding her close.   
They were watching a particularly romantic scene where the male lead grabs the female lead and gives her a deep kiss in the middle of a park. “ByulYi, do you think we will be able to do that?”  
Byul doubted YongSun would let her give her a deep kiss in front of other people but she knew that wasn’t the point of the question. She moved a piece of YongSun’s hair behind her ear and she tilted her head up to Byul, large brown eyes looking innocent. “Maybe one day, after Mamamoo has had a long run and many wins and we’ve all went our separate ways. That way it won’t affect our work.”   
YongSun was silent for a moment. “Our lives might be ruined.” She almost whispered.   
Byul gave her a smile and kissed the top of her head. “Then shall we run away together?” She suggested.  
YongSun smiled at that. “Where?”  
Moon Byul moved the plate off her lap and moved her arms so they were wrapped around YongSun’s shoulders. “Anywhere you want to.”   
“Really?” YongSun lit up.  
“Yes.” She leaned down and gave YongSun a quick kiss on the lips before they turned back to the drama. Byul rubbed one hand up YongSun’s arm trying to comfort her. Then she leaned down to her ear. “As long as you are there it is home.”   
YongSun pulled away. “Ya! You ruined it by being greasy.” She whined but Byul just laughed and pulled her back down into her arms.   
YongSun laid her head back down on Moon Byul’s shoulder, and she let her arms find their way around her waist again. They watched the drama in silence for a while. “I hear Canada is nice.” YongSun said.   
Byul smiled to herself and tightened her grip on YongSun, holding her precious Yeba as close as she could. “Canada would be nice.”


End file.
